Vincent's Quarter
by PunkPrincess316
Summary: Yuffie's been staring at the gumball machine for five minutes... and she doesn't have a quarter.


_**Hello all! This is another Yuffentine story… I admit I'm on quite the kick for these two, but they're so easy to write stories for! Anyway, this was inspired by my mega sour green apple gumballs that I get at the mall, the video rental, and the pizza place every time I go.**_

Yuffie stared longingly at the shiny glass container that housed the source of her temptations.

The gumball machine.

She didn't care that there were grimy fingerprints from a bunch of little kids on it. She didn't care that the little orbs had probably been in there for a long time.

Yuffie wanted a gumball, and she didn't have a quarter.

Her eyes stray over to Vincent, who was quietly waiting for her to finish her triple strawberry smoothie.

She bet he had a quarter. Vinnie _always_ had a quarter.

The object of her concentration moved away from the fake stone table and began to briefly scan the map for stores they hadn't yet been to.

Yuffie's eyes latched on Vincent's left rear pocket. When the man wore jeans, he always kept his wallet in that pocket.

But how was she going to get it without him knowing?

She thought about it a moment, then coyly sidled up to her fiancée.

"So Vinnie, whatcha doing?"

Vincent just gave her a questioning look. Wasn't it obvious what he was doing?

Yuffie flashed her most innocent smile while trying to discreetly snatch his wallet.

"Yuffie, what are you doing?"

She quickly yanked her hand away. "Nothing?"

Vincent shook his head and took her now-empty Styrofoam cup to throw it away

With every step he took, the wallet peeked over the rise of his pocket, taunting her.

"Damn quarter. I just want a gumball."

Yuffie put on a determined face and marched up to Vincent. "Let's go look at some pants for you okay?"

"Yuffie I don't need any - "

His girlfriend was already walking away. With a shrug he followed her.

By the time he had caught up with her Yuffie had three pairs of jeans slung over her arm.

"Go try these on. And I want to see them."

Wordlessly Vincent took the pants and ventured into the dressing room.

Minutes later he came out wearing the first pair. Yuffie had to admit the man looked hot in that particular wash, but she would not be distracted from her goal.

"Those look good. We're getting those. Here give me your pants so we don't get them mixed up." She snatched the jeans that Vincent had originally been wearing and shut the door in his face.

"Try on the next pair."

Yuffie tried not to snicker as she shoved her hand into the rear pocket. The Single White Rose of Wutai would not be defeated by a measly quarter.

"Yuffie, what are you doing to my jeans?"

She froze and looked up to see her boyfriend curiously watching her assault his clothing.

"Uhm. Nothing. I'm not doing anything. There was just a little lint in there. You know how it is."

The look on Vincent's face told her that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Just forget about it. Those jeans are sexy too. Try on the last pair."

He nodded, but held out a hand.

"What?"

"May I have my pants back please."

Yuffie handed the faded denim back, watching mournfully as her quarter got farther away from her.

Now how was she going to get that wallet? She'd already tried twice, and she refused to give up this late in the game.

After trying on the last pair of pants and deeming them hot, the two pair for their purchases.

Leaving the store Yuffie determinedly snatched his hand and led Vincent to a secluded cove next to the dance club.

"What are you up to now Yuff?"

Yuffie pressed a light kiss to his lips. "Shh."

She kissed him again and tried to worm her hand into his pocket.

Vincent played along for a minute, then broke the kiss.

"You know," He said huskily, "I would have given you a quarter if you had just asked."

"You caught me." Yuffie whispered, giving him another kiss.

"Why didn't you just ask for one?"?

"I'm a kleptomaniac with a sugar addiction, what else was I supposed to do?"

Vincent laughed and handed her his wallet.

_**There it is! Poor Yuffie! Foiled in her plot to scam Vinnie for gumballs… darn R&R.**_


End file.
